


Hectic

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CEO Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer Yaku, M/M, Pediatrician Kuroo, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Time Skip, Yaku and Kenma live to harass Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Life is hectic. People need to run everywhere and be in different places, no one ever just sits down and relaxes anymore. Kenma knows life is hectic, and with two boyfriends it means his life is twice as crazy. It also means it’s twice as loving and Kenma doesn’t mind waiting a little bit for those moments.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Mornings

Mornings are hectic. There’s no nice way to put it, no matter how many times Kenma thought it over. There’s no peaceful awakenings like there had been when his boyfriends were in college. Sometimes, if he was lucky, one of them would have the day off and no morning plans and he could relax with them at least while the other ran off.

Already he could hear their voices from the kitchen. Mori was arguing with someone, probably over the phone. Tetsuro was calling out jovially, the barest hint of Sawamura’s voice drifting through the wall. Their two cats were calling angrily for their food bowl, the last one on Kenma’s back.  Docosahexaenoic just curled up tighter when Kenma shifted, uncaring about the bright white hair she was shedding or the claws in his skin.

Kenma sighed, pulling the blankets further over his head. He could still feel the warmth of Mori’s spot behind him, could smell the rich scent of Tetsuro’s fruity shampoo, and his chest ached. He wanted them here, with him.

Sure, he knew they had their jobs and his was easier. He did what he loved every day, with only occasional meetings for his company and the rest was done over Skype or email. Yet he wanted nothing more than to just wake up with his clingy and snoring boyfriends and lay with them.

“Kenma~” Tetsuro’s voice came through with a crack of the door opening. “Hey, hon. Get up, you have a meeting today at three and you need to eat.”

“No.” Kenma pulled the blanket down just enough to stick his tongue out and covered himself back up.

“I can tell you’re a very mature and grown up adult.” Tetsuro said dryly and Kenma immediately rolled himself tighter into the blanket, more then well aware that Tetsuro would rip the blankets off otherwise.

“Make Sawamura go to my meeting. He’s mature and grown up.” Kenma grumbled. It was the new year, which meant it was payroll time which meant he was going to have to keep himself from firing everyone who wanted to give themselves raises without offering raises to anyone else.

“Sawamura~ has to keep people safe in Miyagi, he can’t come all the way up here because a certain Kitten doesn’t want to get out of bed before noon.” Tetsuro hummed, fingers poking around Kenma’s wrapped form, looking for a weakness in the blanket. The cat hissed before submitting herself to Tetsuro’s petting and jumping off the bed to join her siblings.

“It’s seven am, the meetings not till three.” Kenma complained.

“Yes but Morisuke won’t be back until late and might have to spend the night at work-“ Tetsuro started, pulling back as the blanket monster started to wriggle free.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Kenma sighed, slipping out of the blanket and reaching out for Tetsuro to take his arms and pull him the rest of the way from the bed.

“Why does that work? I have literally begged and pleaded and you’ve refused to get out of bed. I can’t believe this entire time Mori was your favorite.”

Kenma gave him the driest look he had in his arsenal. He didn’t stand even as Tetsuro had to shift his hold to keep him up at head height. Even five years out of highschool, Tetsuro’s bed head was still untamed and Kenma wondered if he’d be upset if they shaved his head in the middle of the night. Not too much, maybe an undercut… Or copying Yamamoto’s mohawk.

“I thought it was obvious from the beginning.” Kenma said, rolling his eyes at Tetsuro’s gasp of betrayal. Kenma finally pulled his legs under him, standing up and pulling away from his taller boyfriend and making his way to the dining room.

Morisuke had four papers in his hand, his phone pressed in his ear as he tapped away at his computer. His brow was creased in genuine annoyance as he growled out a response and tried to fight the cat food bag at the same time.

“I don’t care if I have the copies, you need to be more responsible with the paperwork or else it will be your ass I’ll be handing to Hanamaki Eiichi when he comes looking for someone to fire when we lose this case.” Mori glanced up at the sound of their footsteps. His gaze softened, lips twitching up into a gentle smile. He put the papers down and leaned up to press a kiss to Kenma’s forehead, arm moving up to lead the sleepy head onto his shoulder. He stroked through his long hair, tilting his head to kiss Tetsuro gently.

“Look. You take what I just emailed you. You print them. Get them signed and if you’re not done by the time I get there then I’d better not see you until you are.” Morisuke hung up without waiting, gently scratching at Kenma’s scalp. “I swear Sato-san lives to make my life hell. Go sit down Kenma, I’ll grab breakfast.”

Kenma groaned comically, lips twitching slightly at the chuckle he got from both of them. Tetsuro’s hands moved to his hips, leading him over to the table as Morisuke disappeared behind the wall. He returned a moment later, one plate held up where the curious cats couldn’t jump to try and eat it before Kenma could.

Tetsuro took the plate and slid it in front of Kenma before turning and tilting Morisuke’s chin up. Kenma leaned back against his chair, head on his hand as he watched, carefully feeding a piece of chicken to one of the cats. Kirby’s giant mouth reminded Kenma a bit of Lev, and he considered officially changing the Russian Blue’s name to Lev.

“I’ll bring dinner by later, ‘round seven. So let me know if you start craving anything. I gotta go already, school waits for no man.” Tetsuro hummed, kissing him lightly before Morisuke reached up and cupped his face. Mori didn’t let go, dragging out the kiss before finally letting him go, a smile on both of their lips.

“Bento is in the fridge, actually eat it this time. Don’t forget to text your dad and tell Bokuto we’ll see him next week and stop calling Sawamura just to harass him, he has enough shit to deal with.” Morisuke grumbled, straightening Tetsuro’s shirt. Tetsuro just laughed, kissing his head and moving closer to Kenma.

“Were you watching us kiss? You pervert.” Tetsuro gasped, snickering when Kenma swatted at his face. He caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm before leaning in and kissing him fully on the lips.

Kenma melted, kissing back and wanting the moment to last forever. Medical school was Tetsuro’s dream, well other than somehow making his own fungus that was a rainbow that he could name himself but Kenma wasn’t holding out on that dream coming true. He knew Tetsuro had to go, and yet... he kissed a little deeper, a little needier before Tetsu’s hands both folded over his own and he pulled away.

“I’ll see you later Kitten.” Tetsuro murmured, eyes gentle and warm as he leaned in to kiss his forehead once. He let go, looking like he didn’t want to leave anymore than Kenma wanted him to. Then he turned and disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening and closing before Kenma and Mori could hear him leaving. One cat watched him before turning back to her other humans, curious as to why they still weren’t being fed. Kenma didn’t really know how to explain that the other food bowls were filled it was just the one in the kitchen that was empty but he doubted they would care even if he could explain.

“You gotta go too?” Kenma asked, burying his chopsticks into his rice. Of course Mori did, but sometimes he’d stay at-least until Kenma was done with breakfast. Mori’s face dropped slightly, reaching out to cup Kenma’s face and gently cradle his cheek.

“Unfortunately. I’m sorry love. I’d stay home if I could, but this case is major. It took us two years to prove the cyber attacks came from our competitor and if we don’t get everything taken care of we’re going to be out who knows how much money and they’re just going to do it all over again. Once this case is over though, I am taking a vacation. Me and you, get to hang around and do absolutely nothing and mock Tetsuro for having to put effort into things.” Mori teased, thumb gently tracing his bottom lip before Mori leaned in and kissed him. It was shorter than Tetsuro’s, Morisuke actually had self control and wasn’t as easy to distract, but it was soft and Mori peppered three more across his cheeks and nose.

“I have to go, Kenma.” Mori murmured, fingers finally dropping off his face. He turned away, grabbing papers and closing his laptop.

He hesitated in the doorway and turned back to Kenma, looking at him affectionately. He tilted his head and smiled softly at him, a gentle one that had Kenma feeling like putty even in a chair. How long had they worked together for this? Mornings together and laced with love instead of heartbreak trying to stay apart from each other.

“I love you, Kenma. I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Mori said, then he was hurrying out the door, leaving Kenma alone with the cats. Two caterwauls rose up and Kenma sighed, burying his hand in the bag and pouring a small handful into the dish. Immediately all three of them rushed over... and then walked away.

Yes mornings were hectic. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. Afternoon

“Kenma~ Kenma~ Kenma~” Tetsu’s voice came through the house, getting louder and dripping with annoyance though Kenma could easily hear the smile on his face. The sound of the refrigerator closing echoed through the house and Kenma turned to face his probably smiling boyfriend. Sure enough, Tetsuro was grinning when he poked his head into Kenma’s computer room.

“Are you aware,” Kenma drawled, leaning back in his chair to look at his boyfriend, “that just because you get more annoying does not mean I’m more likely to pay attention?”

“Weird, because I’m pretty sure I annoyed you into being my boyfriend.” Tetsuro snickered, a hyena like cackle coming from him before he was stepping up behind Kenma. He tilted his head and planted a kiss on Kenna’s forehead, sticking out his tongue when Kenma glowered at him.

“Perhaps you did.” Kenma rolled his eyes, making sure to accent it to annoy his boyfriend. Tetsuro didn’t seem to care, however, simply stepping more to his side and leaning down to kiss him.

Kenma grabbed onto his arm, fingers sliding over the rough material of his sweater, and used him to swing the chair around. He wrapped his legs around Tetsuro’s waist, arms reaching up and around his neck and resting them there as their lips brushed. 

Kenma relaxed after a moment, pulling Tetsuro as close as he could and burying his face in his neck. The sweet scent of cherries still lingered on his skin from his late night shower and Kenma couldn’t help but nuzzle closer. Tetsuro grunted and put out a hand against the chair to stop himself from falling, but he didn’t push away. Instead, Kenma felt his nose on his hair gently brushing against the bleached strands moments before a gentle kiss was being pressed there.

Kenma missed this, missed having one of his boyfriends just an arms length away. He ached for the days of walking through the apartment to cuddle against one of their sides when it got to be too much to be alone.

He didn’t mind being alone, in fact he loved it. Leave him alone with his games and some food and he’d be fine for hours, content with his own company and the occasional text from Shoyo or Tora. It was the day after day loneliness that got to him, when he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken out loud or heard someone call his name. When his boyfriends rose before him and returned after he was asleep and all he had for proof of their existence was bentos in the fridge and well fed cats. When his skin prickled from lack of touch, craving the heat from another person and the gentle stroke from hands in his hair.

“You okay, kitten?” Tetsuro murmured softly, his free hand moving to run soothingly up and down his arm. Gentle kisses, barely brushes of lips against his scalp, peppered themselves over his head everywhere Tetsuro could reach without dislodging him.

“I’ll be fine.” Kenma muttered back, tightening his hold for a moment. He would be. In a few minutes he’d be perfectly fine again, ready for another week of stolen moments between the hours of solitude and work.

“Not what I asked.” Tetsuro pulled back slightly, feeling Kenma’s hold lessen in response. He ignored the legs around his waist and straightened, both hands moving to cup Kenma’s face. He brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes and gently smiled at him.

“ _ Are _ you okay? Right now.” Kenma melted into the hold, letting his body relax until Tetsuro was holding his face up. He understood why the cats did this now, it was very nice.

“Yeah… I am now.” Kenma said, lips barely moving enough to get the words heard. Instantaneously, Tetsuro’s face blazed red to the tips of his ears. Kenma’s lips twitched in a smile nearly giving him away but he managed to squash it, wanting to tease him a little longer.

“Keeeenma.” He whined, dropping his head down until their foreheads were pressed against each other. “Why do you have to do this to me?”

Kenma let out a soft snort, twisting his wrist so he could gently stroke the hairs on the back of his head. Tetsuro hummed, pressing harder against his forehead to encourage it.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“ _ I’m _ ridiculous? You’re the one being… being…”

“Being?”

“Geh. Forget it. All that matters is… that I love you. Even if you’re a big bully-bully.” Tetsuro said, rubbing their noses together. He pushed gently, knocking their heads together like an over affectionate cat and Kenma loved him even more.

He kissed him, gently scratching through his hair. His chest warmed as Tetsuro kissed back, leaning back in the chair until Tetsuro was pinning him down again. Tetsuro’s breath was hot against his lips as he pulled back minutely, teeth tugging at Kenma’s bottom lip before he was kissing the smaller man harder. His tongue slipped into his mouth and Kenma let out a soft groan, pulling his legs in tighter until Tetsuro was flush against him.

Then Tetsuro pulled back, breaking free of his hold easily and kissed his forehead. He grinned, managing to kiss his nose before Kenma came back to himself and swatted him away.

“Sorry kitten, but as much as I would love to spend the day with you, you have a meeting.” Tetsu reminded him, making Kenma groan again this time with frustration. “It’s until seven and we need to leave in the next forty five minutes and you’re still in your pajamas ... actually I think those are actually Mori’s pajamas that started out as mine.”

Kenma glanced down. He was right.

“What’s your point?”

“.... I…. don’t have one, but get up and go put clothes on. I have a job shadowing that starts at three so I need to drop you off a little early to make it on time. I should be off by the time you’re finished.” Tetsuro patted the legs around his waist, chuckling when they slid off with an annoyed groan. “C’mon baby, you love starting discourse at work and you know it.”

Kenma glowered at him, allowing himself to be harassed out of his chair. Just because it was true didn’t mean Tetsuro had to point it out.

He made his way to the bedroom, eyeing the three cats splayed out on the bed who opened an eye at his entrance. He debated joining them, snuggling under the blankets and letting them drown him in fluffy affection especially after  _ someone _ decided to leave him hanging.

“Don’t you dare lay with those cats.” Tetsuro called and Kenma flipped him off despite knowing Tetsuro couldn’t see him. “And put down that middle finger, there are children in the house.”

“The only child here is you,” Kenma called back, ignoring the fake gasp of offence. The cats settled back down as he stripped and pulled his clothes back on, well aware they wouldn’t get any attention during this routine.

Kenma tugged on his work shirt, finishing the last button when he heard steps behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and tucked him against a muscled frame. He leaned into it, head tilting back against Tetsuro’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of you.” Tetsuro murmured softly, affectionately nuzzling his cheek. “I know it’s not much comfort, but this will only be a little while longer. Mori-kun is almost done with this case and then his hours will be more stable and he’ll have time off. I have a little longer but once my internships are over and I’m a full pediatrician I can settle in the hospital and have a set schedule and we can be together more.”

“... Tetsuro.” Kenma said softly, turning his head to run his nose on the underside of Tetsuro’s chin. “It’s the most comforting thing of all. Knowing we’ll all be happy  _ and _ together.”

Kenma leaned his head comfortably against his shoulder, smiling softly up at him. It would take time, but he was patient. He waited three years to get both of them within reach, he could wait a while more for things to finish falling into place. He didn’t care how long it took, as long as they got there.

He turned and reached up to cup Tetsuro’s face, his chest warm and feeling soft at the dopey affectionate look on Tetsuro’s face. Tetsu was a nerd, a big giant, adorable nerd and Kenma didn’t want to live a moment without him. Kenma leaned up and brushed his lips against his cheek.

“We have to get to work, stop distracting me.” Kenma drawled, letting go of his boyfriend and escaping the room. Tetsuro spluttered behind him, calling Kenma’s name in a drawn out cry before Kenma heard him cooing at the cats. He rolled his eyes, wondering how he’d managed to get stuck with this doofus for all eternity.

He grabbed his laptop bag while waiting for Tetsuro to leave the cats alone, slipping into the game room to grab his phone and send a quick response to Shoyo. Apparently, he’d run into Oikawa again and Ushiwaka tried to arm wrestle both of them. If the photo was anything to go on, Atsumu had his hands full trying to hold Bokuto back while Shoyo was trying his best to get Kageyama to join in.

“Kenma?” Tetsuro asked, probably wondering if he ran off.

“Sorry, I’m coming…. Tell Bokuto to stop bullying Atsumu, I think his arms are going to fall off and if that happens Shoyo’s going to come bother me about it.”

“Shrimpcake is going to bother you either way. Is it even bothering when you prefer him to me?” Tetsuro hummed as if genuinely thinking it over as he tugged out his own phone and sent a message to Bokuto. Kenma just rolled his eyes at his words and tugged him out of his room, pushing him towards the door.

Kenma paused to dash into the kitchen and grab Tetsuro’s bento from the fridge where he’d put it after returning home. He pushed it into his chest with a half glare.

“You forgot to eat it again.” Kenma accused and Tetsuro’s cheeks flushed light pink.

“I was busy…” Tetsuro mumbled, looking partly ashamed of himself and Kenma sighed. Tetsuro had always been that way, no matter what he said about Kenma, when it came to being too distracted to eat Tetsu was a hundred times worse. If he got it into his head he had to finish a book or essay or quiz, he wouldn’t stop unless someone took away his pen and put chopsticks instead.

“I know, now eat. It’s only a twenty minute ride to my work and a ten minute walk to your hospital, so we have about ten minutes for you to eat. Less than that if you keep staring at me like a weirdo.”

“Kenma.” Tetsu breathed, hand moving over his heart. Kenma smacked it back down and shoved him towards the table. Tetsuro laughed and listened, unwrapping the bento and digging in with a hum.

Kenma leaned against him, waiting for the outcome of the impromptu arm wrestling match when a message came in from Kai. Kai was backstage with… Ushiwaka and Shoyo?

_ I think you should see this _ . Was Kai’s message, followed by another photo of a familiar taller man with dark skin and a buzzcut under a thick top of hair who was shaking hands with Bokuto. Atsumu was nowhere to be seen but Kageyama and Shoyo were both attempting to squeeze between Bokuto and the other guy.

_ I just wanted to see Silver Swan backstage, I wasn’t aware it was going to turn into a reunion. _ Kai sent another photo, this one a selfie with someone else Kenma recognized from Fukunaga’s posters. Semi Eita, lead vocals and song writer for Silver Swan and ex-volleyball player from Shiratorizawa.

_ I thought Hinata’s head was going to explode when he saw me and Oohira waiting back here for Semi-san. Apparently Oohira and Ushijima always come to visit Semi after a show, they’re quite sweet. I would say they remind me of you three, but no one’s tried to bite anyone yet (^-^) _

Kenma rolled his eyes, removing his weight from Tetsuro as he finished his bento and went to lay the container in the sink.

_ You may act cute, but I know you’re evil Kai Nobuyuki _ . Kenma sent back, though he knew it didn’t mean anything. Kai was the sweetest person he knew, which was saying something because Kenma knew both Shoyo and Shibiyama.

_ If that’s how you want to think of it, I won’t argue. I have to go, I’ll try and keep Hinata out of trouble for you. Don’t tell Fukunaga, but I’m getting Semi to sign a bunch of merch for his birthday. I can say some of its from you if you’d like, I know you’re busy and the others have been working non-stop. Let me know if you have any free time this week or next, we can get lunch! (◠ω◠✿) _

“If I didn’t love you and Mori,” Kenma said as Tetsuro looked up from tugging on his shoes, confusion clear, “I would marry Kai right now.”

“.... I mean, who wouldn’t? The guys like, an angel. And I know Shibiyama!” Tetsuro snorted, holding out his hand for Kenma to take as he shoved on his own shoes and let himself be led out the door.


	3. Midnight

Kenma didn’t move as the house shook with the front door closing. His fingers slid over the controller, deftly moving his character behind a rock to avoid being seen. He glanced at the time, 3:18 a.m. The only one who would be moving around that early was-

“Kenma?” Mori’s voice whispered, scratchy with exhaustion before his head poked into the room. He glanced at the game on the screen, then Kenma curled up in his chair with one cat on his lap and the other on the top of the chair.

“No, I don’t see it.” Kenma said into his microphone as one of his co-op players called out to him. “Give me a second.”

Kenma flipped the switch on his head phones, turning to look at Mori better without losing sight of the game.

“Lev abandoned me for Kuro.” Kenma said, glancing forlornly at the spot the gray cat had vacated a few hours ago. Mori snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Stop calling him Lev, you’re going to confuse Tetsuro when the real Lev comes to visit.” Mori said, eyes moving from Kenma to the game curiously. “Midnight release? Mind if I sit in with you?”

Kenma shook his head. “Charity stream, making people pay to listen to screams.” He hummed, turning his eyes over to the couch as he flipped his microphone back on. 

“Kodzuken? Are you playing with your cats while I’m dying? I’m deducting this from your pay.” Sandixie called into his ear, echoed by ArcadeFox.

“No I am not being distracted by my cats… You don’t even pay me… You don’t pay me either! None of you pay me, go away or I’m leaving you all to die.” Kenma winced as three screams echoed in his head set as his team members found themselves being chased. “That’s why you don’t fuck with me… dammit now I have to bleep that out… I hate editing streams, you all suck.”

Morisuke laughed softly, careful to keep his voice too low to be picked up by the microphones. He made his way towards the couch, scooping up the orange tabby from the back of Kenma’s chair. Carolina Reaper meowed pitifully before Morisuke sat down and lowered him into his lap. Immediately the cat snuggled up, purring loudly at the presence of her favorite human.

Kenma glanced back at him, watching Mori’s eyes droop and sink before flashing open again. After a moment Mori noticed his gaze and stuck out his tongue, fingers buried in Reaper’s fur.

Kenma hummed, turning back to the game and heading away from the stalking Mike. He turned behind a house, pausing his movement to look up at his struggling companion, Zebstrikah. Through the headset he could hear complaints and the other two players laughing.

“Now, next time you want to harass me remember, I can and will leave you to die.” Kenma purred, then tapped the button to help the character down to his feet. “I’ll distract him, he’s about to hit stage three and I’m the only one of you who hasn’t been hooked yet…”

Screams erupted from his headset as Mike appeared behind them, scaring the rescued Zebstrikah. Kenma sighed, shaking his head and running his character towards the killer just as the music hit. Like he thought, the other player took the bait and downed him, quickly hanging him on the nearest hook and letting the other player go free.

“The things I do for you people.” He grumbled, gently flicking  Docosahexaenoic off his lap. The white cat hissed as she landed, flicking her black tipped tail and strutting out of the room to join a less moving human. Sighing and keeping his eye on the screen so he could see who was coming to save him, Kenma stood up and moved the chair away from him and made his way to the couch.

He was free a second after making himself comfortable and quickly turned to run in the other direction, hiding away in a dark corner and healing himself before making a beeline towards the last generator they needed to get done. From the sounds of it, Zeb was getting hooked again, but it was his third time. No use saving a dead man. Morisuke shifted until he was leaning against him, easily falling into place as the screen lit up with the finished generator, two orange lights in the distance showing where both exits were.

“I should have played Monster Hunter,” Kenma sighed, listening to the frustrated shout of “Oh come on! A Mori?! Really?!” as one of his companions died, Sandixie if his cursory glance at the bottom left of the screen was any indication, though he was more focused on opening the exit door. “Then I would be able to play in  _ peace _ .”

“You don’t talk enough as it is Kodzuken, your fans would fall asleep if you played alone.” ArcadeFox chirped into the microphone, loud enough for Mori to hear and nod in agreement despite Kenma’s glower of annoyance.

“I talk enough… Also Mike’s here at my gate, hope you know where the hatch is.” Kenma’s voice was almost sing-song as he crossed the border to freedom.

“SON OF A-” ArcadeFox cut himself off with a yelp as he ran straight into the killer on his way to the exit Kenma had opened, the game quickly ending with Kenma as the only survivor.

“Oops.” Kenma snickered, stretching. “I can’t believe we still have two more hours of this stream.”

“Let’s do it for charity,” Zebstrikah mocked, “It’ll be fun Zeb, so much fun. No one bothered to mention it’s the most terrifying game ever!”

“It is not, you’re just a baby.” Sandixie snorted and Kenma let out a snort.

“He’s not wrong, you are the biggest baby.” Kenma said into the microphone, flipping the switch to turn it off while waiting for the game to find another killer for their group. He turned to Morisuke, nuzzling his temple.

“You sure you don’t want to crawl into bed with Tetsu? He has Doco and Kirby.” Kenma murmured softly, one arm moving to slide small fingers through Mori’s hair. “And he won’t be talking like I will.”

“No, I want to hear you talk. I miss your voice.” Morisuke said softly, eyes already closed at the gentle stroking of his hair. Kenma’s chest bloomed with warmth as his face turned red and he was suddenly grateful he didn’t have a camera on him right then.

“Why don’t you lay on my lap then, c’mon, you can rest while I play.” Kenma scooted further down the couch and carefully directed Morisuke’s head to his lap and waited until his feet were comfortably on the couch before returning to the game. Still another thirty seconds. He flipped on his microphone.

“Hey, do you think people would pay more to watch Zeb’s face when he gets attacked?”

Kenma slid out from under Moriske to turn off the system as the charity stream finally came to an end, humming softly as ArcadeFox chattered in his ear.

“You’re really ending the game already? Usually you’re the one streaming for another few hours, you feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend got home from an eighteen hour day and I have to make sure he takes care of himself. Otherwise he’ll drag himself into work again and work himself to death.” Kenma sighed, looking fondly over at the passed out lawyer.

“Uh… Kodzuken… we’re still live.” Zebstrikah coughed into his ear. Kenma’s face warmed as he realized he’d just accidentally outed himself to the entire internet. Well…

“This is my last stream, goodbye forever, all of you.” Kenma groaned, face palming. That was great. Actually, he supposed it didn’t matter, he doubted he would actually lose many viewers and would probably gain some by being out and even if he did, he made enough money from his company to be perfectly fine.

“Don’t worry Kodzuken, we still love you, forever and ever.” Sandixie laughed as Kenma hovered his hand over the exit button.

“It’s still embarrassing… I’ll see you guys later, bye.” Kenma mumbled into the microphone before turning it off completely. He sighed and leaned back, letting his spine crack as he tried to work through what just happened. After a moment he shoved the thoughts away, well aware he couldn’t do anything about it now.

He let his gaze travel over the room, sliding over Morisuke’s frame as the shorter man curled around Reaper and Kirby started to climb his way onto Morisuke’s hip and lay as spread out as he could. Kenma stepped closer until he could kneel beside the couch and gently stroke through Morisuke’s hair, leaning in to press a kiss onto his forehead.

It had taken Kenma a while to admit it, but he couldn’t help but be more physical with Morisuke. With Tetsuro it was different, they knew each other so well that Kenma could show his love in smiles or actions or even in calling him out on his nerdiness. But Morisuke… Being so close to losing him not too long ago just made Kenma want to hold onto him until Morisuke knew beyond a doubt that Kenma loved him, would continue to love him,  _ wanted _ him around.

Kenma and Tetsuro were a rhythm written for each other, crafted to complement and support. Morisuke was a later addition to their rhythm and Kenma knew Morisuke felt that bridge was sometimes too big a gap but Kenma could never go back to just him and Tetsuro. Morisuke was the heartbeat to Tetsuro’s spine and Kenma’s brain, an integral part of who they had become.

“Kitten?” Morisuke mumbled, breath ghosting along Kenma’s neck. His eyes still weren’t open as he mumbled the nickname again and Kenma kissed his forehead again.

“Keep sleeping, I’ll be right back.” Kenma murmured, watching Morisuke’s shoulders go lax as he fell asleep again.

Kenma straightened and moved back to his feet, slipping into the kitchen and flipping on the rice cooker. If he was up, he might as well make breakfast for once.

He debated on waking Morisuke up, happy to see him sleep peacefully for once instead of tossing and turning and searching for a few minutes of restfulness. Kenma sighed, leaning down to push Morisuke’s shoulders gently. Morisuke hadn’t eaten, Kenma had to make sure he did, after all his boyfriends both went out of their way to make sure he had eaten all the time.

“Mori? I have breakfast ready.” Kenma said, laughing when Mori tried to swat him off but couldn’t move his arm far enough. “I made bacon.”

“...Not fish?” Mori hummed, cracking open an eye. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kirby, letting the cat shift until he was hugging Kenma’s neck in a move Kenma still wasn’t sure how Tetsuro had taught him.

“No fish, if Tetsu wants to cook himself fish he can but I won’t do that.” Even Kenma knew Tetsuro ate way too much fish and it was probably his way of pushing his agenda that fish is better than meat.

“Thanks Kenma.” Morisuke mumbled, hand dropping onto the carpet and eyes sliding shut.

“Should I bring it in here?” Kenma asked after a minute passed, curious if Morisuke was even still awake.

“Am.. I not moving?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Son of a…” Mori sighed, sucking in a breathe before opening his eyes and sitting up. Reaper jumped off, pouting up at them before flicking her tail and walking out of the room, probably to stare at the food bowl and hope someone gave her a treat.

Kenma held out one of his hands, the other cradling Kirby, and took Morisuke’s and twined their fingers together as he pulled him up. Mori’s face pinkened when he realized Kenma wasn’t letting go but he just gave him a fond smile and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen and sat at the kotatsu.

“You’re being clingy.” Morisuke commented, not an admonishment, if he thought it was bad he would have told Kenma to stop doing it. It was a comment, especially when Kenma pouted at having to release Morisuke’s hand in order to hold the chopsticks. Kenma waited until he was nearly finished eating before answering.

“Well, I just outed myself to the entire internet as gay, and also you’re like a heater and my hands are cold.” Kenma said, finally letting Kirby go free in order to shove both hands under Mori’s shirt. Morisuke jolted in surprise, the bacon slipping from his grip.

“Outed yourself- are you okay?” Mori put the chopsticks down but Kenma just shrugged. He shifted until his feet were sticking out from under him instead of sitting properly on the cushion and could heat up quickly. He snuggled against Mori’s steady side, pulling the blanket a little higher up so they could both be comfortable and give Kenma time to think of a response.

“I’ll be fine. I just forgot the stream was still live and mentioned my boyfriend, you. It was a surprise and I’m… trying not to worry about it. I mean, logically I know that I probably won’t lose viewers and will actually probably get more and that I have more than enough money if I get suspended… But I never really ever meant to come out and I just hope no one figures out I mean you or Tetsu, I don’t want to put your jobs at risk.”

Morisuke’s arm wrapped around him a moment later, his free hand moving to tilt Kenma’s head up. Morisuke’s hands were warm as his brown eyes searched Kenma’s for any sign of upset or panic.

Strangely enough, there wasn’t any. Thinking on it, Kenma knew his highschool self would have cancelled his account and hid under his blanket until Tora or Tetsu came to drag him out. It’d been a long while since then and part of Kenma still wanted to hide himself but a stronger part, the side that had grabbed both Tetsurou and Morisuke and held them together, refused to let himself be shamed for what he was. He wasn’t a child afraid of rejection anymore, he was an adult with his own house, friends who didn’t care about his sexuality, two boyfriends who were amazing in so many different dorky ways, and more than enough money to live his life without any homophobic viewers.

Kenma tilted his head, bumping their noses together as Morisuke’s face softened and he tugged Kenma into his lap. Morisuke nuzzled against his back, pressing a kiss down and trailing a few more over his neck and jaw before finally resting his chin on his shoulder. Kenma shivered slightly as the breath rolled over his ear before wiggling to get more comfortable.

“Kenma, don’t worry about us. Hanamaki-san wouldn’t fire me for being gay, he already knows Sakusa-kun and Issei-kun are and he doesn’t care. As for Tetsuro, I highly doubt he hasn’t already told multiple people because he loves talking about you and he would rather be out then struggling with a homophobic boss. He’ll probably just have to be careful not to let the patients’ parents know and he’ll be fine… Then again… He  _ loves _ talking about you.” Morisuke hummed, nuzzling Kenma’s cheek obnoxiously as Kenma groaned. He’d definitely been living with Tetsuro too long.

“Don’t remind me. I’m starting to think he might be in love with me.” Kenma sighed, fluttering his eyes purposely at Morisuke as he picked up the chopsticks and snagged a piece of rice to feed him. “What are we going to do if he confesses?”

“Mm… I suppose we could always kick him out.. Maybe give him a chance? He is attractive…” Morisuke hummed, taking the bite and kissing Kenma a moment later. Kenma smiled softly, the corners of his mouth just barely lifting as he kissed back, leaving a teasing nip on his lip as he pulled back.

‘Yeah but all those cat puns… Are they worth it?”

“Oh that is true… and his bedhead is the worst… If we kick him out, then at least Doco will go with him and stop being a bitch-”

“I  _ cannot  _ believe you just said that about my princess.” Tetsuro gasped, said cat curled in his arms with her usual grumpy scowl on her face. He was only half hidden but easily seen in the doorway from the reflection on the TV.

“I can’t believe you just sat there watching us, you pervert.” Kenma said, not even bothering to look back as he picked up another bite and fed it to Morisuke.

“I can’t believe he was more offended about the cat than his bedhead.” Morisuke said, leaning on Kenma again and nuzzling him affectionately.

“No I can, we all know he fails the mirror test.”

“Oh true, failed the one test Lev can actually pass.” 

“You two are the worst boyfriends, Bokuto wouldn’t do this to me.” Tetsuro whined, making his way into the dinning room and taking a seat on the other end of the kotatsu.

“Keiji would.” Kenma said, reaching over to grab the bowl of bacon before Tetsurou could.

“Keiji would.” Morisuke agreed, taking a piece as Tetsu groaned.

“You two are the meanest people ever… Are you leaving me already?” He pouted when Mori finished the rest of his bowl. Kenma and Morisuke both stuck out their tongues, grabbing the dishes and making their way to the sink. Kenma returned a moment later as Mori washed them out.

“Mori just got home a few hours ago, and I was doing that charity stream. I’m keeping him at home today.” Kenma said, leaning down to kiss Tetsuro’s pouting face and pat his head teasingly.

“You two need to sleep more, doctor’s orders.” Tetsuro said, poking Kenma’s side and snorting when he got slapped away from the ticklish area. He grabbed Kenma’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, leaning backwards to snag Morisuke as he tried to sneak past. He tugged the shorter man closer until Morisuke gave in and kissed him.

“Sure thing, Dr. Bed Head.” Kenma sighed, grabbing Morisuke’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“Do you know what the word respect means Kenma?” Tetsuro asked good naturedly, watching them head to the bedroom. Breakfast would be quiet this morning, but at least he would know they were getting enough rest. He glanced down as his lap got heavier, Kirby’s mouth already hanging open and ready to yowl, it wouldn’t be quiet after all.

“Nope.” Kenma called, holding out his middle finger before Morisuke pulled him down the hall with a laugh.

“You can be such a brat.” Mori laughed, face bright even with the dark lines under his eyes. Kenma fell back on the messy bed and pulled him over. He smiled up at the amused face and leaned in to kiss him.

“You love it.”

“That’s not the point.” Mori pointed out, smiling softly and kissing him sweetly. Kenma melted before finally pulling away and sliding under the blankets, moving to the middle so Morisuke could move in behind him.

Strong arms wrapped around him, Morisuke’s face tucking itself behind his back as they got comfortable. Kenma tugged the blankets up further, listening to Morisuke’s breathing until it finally smoothed out and he knew his boyfriend was asleep. Then he finally relaxed, drifting off.


	4. Evenings

Kenma woke up alone. The blanket behind him was cold, though Kirby was doing his best to warm up Kenma’s head as he licked at his hair.

Kenma shifted, leaning up to glance at the clock against Kirby’s mewled wishes. Six in the afternoon blinked on the alarm clock, he’d slept for nearly twelve hours.

He sat up more, reaching up to scratch the tangles out of his hair. Hopefully Mori had probably managed to get four or five hours of sleep before waking up, he was never able to sleep in. He looked around the room, wondering if Tetsuro was passed out on the floor somewhere when a voice came from the kitchen followed by a laugh. Kenma slipped out of the bed, padding towards the kitchen curiously.

Tetsuro was standing against the fridge, holding a bag of sugar above his head despite Morisuke’s growled orders. The med student just laughed and leaned down, making kissing noises and Mori let out a groan.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Mori snapped but his glare softened as he grabbed Tetsuro’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Immediately both of them melted against each other, laughing softly as they broke apart and Tetsuro bumped their foreheads together. Tetsuro tilted his head, stealing another kiss as Mori managed to get the sugar. Twice more, Morisuke kissed back before he finally turned away towards a bowl filled with peeled apples.

Kenma’s heart warmed at the sight, the gentle look in Mori’s eyes and the glee in Tetsuro’s. They way they leaned into each other without hesitance, moving around each other on instinct. Something that would have been impossible three years ago, but now was becoming an everyday occurrence.

“Hey Mori, try the stir-fry.” Tetsuro hummed, snagging a knife as he switched places with Morisuke to grab the cutting board. He pressed play on the speaker above the fridge and music filtered in, making Tetsuro wiggle as Morisuke laughed at him.

“Needs more flavor, tastes bland.” Morisuke said, gasping when Tetsuro stuck his finger in the apple pie filling.

“Needs more flavor, tastes bland.” Tetsuro mocked back, easily moving out of range of Morisuke’s kick before making his way back to his side to slice the meat. “What’s wrong with my sauce?”

“It’s sweet.”

“Oh so you mean it tastes good.”

“I mean it tastes absolutely terrible, who taught you to cook? Bokuto?” Morisuke laughed, bright and clear at Tetsuro’s mock gasp of insult. They leaned in together naturally, kissing before going back to slicing.

“How was school?” Mori hummed, easily dicing the apples and popping one into his mouth.

“Ugh, I was a practicum all day, which normally I love but it was Nishimoto-sensei today and that guy could put even Kai to sleep. I’m not even sure what we talked about, it’s just a fuzzy gray memory.” Tetsuro groaned, slicing through the beef before tossing it in the simmering pan.

“Oh that’s not worrying at all, I hope you’re not trying to become a doctor.” Morisuke laughed, shaking his head as Tetsuro stuck his tongue out at him again. He held up an apple bite and Tetsuro leaned in, snagging it with his teeth and chomping down on it noisily.

“Why must you bully me, why must you harass and demean and be supercilious and-”

“I love you,” Morisuke hummed without looking up from mixing the filing with the apples. A yelp slipped out from him as Tetsuro wrapped his arms around him and spun him around.

Tetsuro dropped him back on the ground and turned him so he could pick him up again and kiss him in the air. Morisuke’s fake anger rant was cut off and he laughed softly, reaching down to cradle Tetsuro’s cheeks. Both of them ignored the sugar on Morisuke’s hands as the smaller man wrapped his legs around Tetsuro’s waist and leaned down to kiss him, teasingly squishing Tetsuro’s cheeks together.

“I love you too.” Tetsuro said, tongue flicking out and catching a bit of sugar on his lip. “Oh, have you thought of adding salted caramel?”

“Hm? Oh no I haven’t… That does sound really good, I don’t think I’d need to change the recipe much for that… Craving caramel?”

“Oh, am I that obvious?” Tetsuro gasped and grinned when Morisuke kissed him again. “Cravin’ you too, Mori-kun.”

“Don’t be perverse Kuroo,” Morisuke admonished but his eyes softened as he rubbed their noses together. Another gentle peck landed on Tetsuro’s lips, slowly morphing deeper and slower as Tetsuro lowered him back to the ground. Morisuke’s fingers finally moved from Tetsuro’s face, leaving handprints of sugar that Morisuke couldn’t help but laugh at as he flipped on the water and grabbed a towel.

Tetsuro watched him, lips turned up in a soft smile as Morisuke cleaned his hands and turned back to him. The med student bowed down as Morisuke approached, letting Mori gently brush off the mess. Morisuke paused, gently stroking Tetsuro’s cheek.

“I missed you too, Tetsu.” He murmured, smiling at the dramatic gasp that broke from Tetsuro. “You’re a brat. Of course I missed you, I miss you even when you’re only away for a few minutes. I miss waking up with you when Kenma crawled into bed at four in the morning and we’d hug him until he whined and settled down to sleep. I miss going to the zoo with you to take pictures of owls to fuck with Bokuto. I miss coming home and watching tv together or brushing Reaper, or reading. I miss  _ you _ Tetsuro, I love you.”

“Mori...” Tetsuro said, voice barely above a whisper before he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Morisuke’s temple.

“Mm, we should finish cooking before Kenma wakes up, he’ll be hungry.” Morisuke said softly, smiling up at him before finally slipping free and moving to grab the caramel in the fridge. 

Tetsuro stepped behind him, humming along to the music as he leaned down. One hand moved to his waist before brushing along the edge of Morisuke’s hair and dropping a featherlight kiss against his skin. Morisuke shivered before his shoulders relaxed and he tilted his head, inviting more.

Tetsuro gave him what he wanted, kissing his neck again and again, pulling him closer as Morisuke put the caramel on the counter. He sucked lightly, just enough to make Morisuke gasp and groan his name softly.

“You’re a terrible influence, we have to cook.” Morisuke said, but he didn’t step away even when Tetsuro’s teeth scraped over his neck. He moaned softly, turning to wrap his arms around his neck when he caught sight of a blur.

“Tetsu! Cat!” He yelped and Tetusro spun, grabbing Docosahexaenoic as the cat landed on the counter and was already trying to eat the raw beef.

“No! Bad! Raw meat is bad for you, princess. I’m sorry baby.” Tetsuro cooed, dropping the cat back on the floor. Instantly the white cat spun and hissed, tail fluffing out before strutting over to Kenma and curling around his legs.

Kenma was doing his best to hide his laughter but it broke out when he caught sight of Tetsuro’s pouting face. Tetsu just let out a low whine, pointing at Kenma when Morisuke just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“You’re cute.” Kenma purred, a slow smirk growing on his face when Tetsuro’s cheeks flared red and his tongue stuck out.

“Why does Kenma make you blush, but when I say I love you you just get handsy?” Morisuke snorted, raising an eyebrow at Tetsuro’s whine as he turned to look at his other boyfriend.

“I’m being harassed, it hasn’t even been a few minutes and you two are already double teaming me.” Tetsuro complained and both of his boyfriends rolled their eyes together. Morisuke grabbed the caramel and turned back to the pie filling, lifting the lid from the cooking vegetables.

“Might want to throw that meat in soon, otherwise they’re going to go soggy and be even grosser than your sweet recipe.”

“ _ You’re  _ grosser than the sweet recipe.” Tetsuro mocked, spinning back to the meat and picking up the knife again. “Kenma, watch the cats.”

“Yes sir, captain, sir.” Kenma said sarcastically, bending down to stroke Doco’s fur as the cat purred loudly. After a few moments she finally relaxed and turned to walk down the hall away from the cooking.

A few steps further and Kenma stepped between them to the sink, flipping on the water and grabbing the brush. He started scrubbing at the dishes already used, grabbing the cutting board as Tetsuro finished and the mixing bowl as Morisuke did.

A hand descended on his hip moments before lips pressed against his cheek and the mixing spoon joined his dishes. A moment later his other side grew warm as Tetsuro leaned against him and nuzzled his forehead, knife being passed over with a kiss.

The kitchen was warm between the three of them, cats scared off with flicks of water from Kenma’s hands. They nestled together as the music rambled in the background, effortlessly switching between jobs and letting Tetsuro drag them into more than one dance. Laughter and sweet kisses filled Kenma’s awareness and he smiled to himself as he pulled the pie out of the oven, listening to Mori and Tetsu tease each other over movies.

Mornings were hectic and so were nights, but Kenma wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
